


Ритуал тысячи хвостов

by Plastic_Mind



Series: Истории из жизни ксеноморфа Найнса и его хуманса Гэвина Рида [10]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space, Fantastic, M/M, Romance, Xenophilia, xeno!RK900
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26183401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastic_Mind/pseuds/Plastic_Mind
Summary: Никакие свитки о том, как проходит ритуал тысячи хвостов, — или ритуал клановой зрелости — и которые показывал ему Найнс, не отражали всей сюрреалистичности происходящего в данный момент.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Истории из жизни ксеноморфа Найнса и его хуманса Гэвина Рида [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816888
Kudos: 43





	Ритуал тысячи хвостов

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: [Gevion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevion/pseuds/Gevion)

«Пятьсот семьдесят три».

Гэвин часто в своей жизни испытывал неловкость, хоть и скрывал как мог: благо не самый простой характер позволял избегать разоблачения уже многие годы. 

Но его прежний опыт не шёл ни в какое сравнение с тем, что он испытывал сейчас. Никакие свитки о том, как проходит ритуал тысячи хвостов, — или ритуал клановой зрелости — и которые показывал ему Найнс, не отражали всей сюрреалистичности происходящего в данный момент. 

«Шестьсот пятьдесят девять».

Гэвин бы поржал над страдальцем, будь он на месте стороннего наблюдателя. Проблема была в том, что страдальцем был он сам, а квест по вступлению в ксеноморфский клан больше походил на спортивное ориентирование в ночном лесу. 

То и дело у него под ногами оказывался очередной ксеноморфский хвост, так и норовящий стать тем самым Рубиконом, после которого встреча с испещрёнными древними символами напольными плитами была неминуема. Гэвин не знал, каким чудом ритуальная накидка ещё ни разу не зацепилась ни за один из разложенных хвостов с расправленными шиповидными отростками. Но факт оставался фактом: за последнюю пару часов, что они двигались по бесконечным залам и галереям, подсвеченным лишь биолюминесцентным сиянием брони собравшихся ксеноморфов, накидка живым шлейфом скользила за Гэвином, не создавая лишних препятствий и не замедляя скорости передвижения.

«Семьсот пятьдесят четыре».

С Гэвина бы уже сто потов сошло от внутреннего напряжения и бесконечных попыток избежать столкновения с очередным хвостом, но надетая под накидку боевая броня с климат-контролем позволяла хотя бы в этом плане чувствовать себя относительно комфортно.

Найнс спокойно шествовал рядом, на расстоянии вытянутой хумансовской руки, но к Гэвину не прикасался и лишний раз не заговаривал. Эта странное проявление заботы, выражающееся в нежелании усложнять Гэвину задачу, разливалось теплом на скулах и отдавалось покалыванием в кончиках пальцев.

«Восемьсот сорок семь».

С пути Найнса ксеноморфские хвосты исчезали с той же скоростью, с какой они вырастали из ниоткуда перед Гэвином: словно корни гигантского дерева, обладающие собственным разумом. Лишь изредка за спиной слышались характерное постукивание и скрежет: Гэвин не видел, но знал, что в этот момент хвост Найнса сходился с хвостом соклановца в ритуальном приветствии.

«Девятьсот тридцать один».

Гэвин считал про себя хвосты, хотя мог бы этого и не делать: информация, получаемая от системы безопасности брони, обновлялась на экране визора в реальном времени. В Храме Изначального, где проходила церемония, боевые режимы брони блокировались, рабочими оставались только системы жизнеобеспечения и статистического контроля окружающей среды.

Когда до кульминационного аккорда церемонии оставалось всего семнадцать хвостов, Гэвин с силой выдохнул сквозь зубы. Звук был тихим, но его услышали. Cо всех сторон раздалось ответное шипение представителей девятого круга ксеноморфов от Изначального, в котором громче всего угадывался довольное «кщс-с-с» Найнса. Гэвин невольно улыбнулся и приподнял подбородок.

Когда Гэвин перешагнул наконец тысячный хвост, он внутренне приготовился к бурным ксеноморфским овациям, взрывающимся конфетти или на худой конец к загорающейся под сводами храма цифре «1000». В свитках, которые просматривал Гэвин, этот момент был обозначен заковыристым ксеноморфским знаком, который переводчик на интергалакт интерпретировал как «радоваться новому хвосту», а Найнс добавил, что это переломный момент, а высказанный Хвост не есть вечный Хвост. И загадочно поклик-клакал. 

Гэвин редко смотрел галоящик, разве что иногда, когда они зависали в барах, да и то краем глаза. У него всегда находились занятия поинтереснее: оценить входы и выходы на предмет доступности, посетителей — на предмет возможных неприятностей, позалипать на Найнса, потягивающего Тири-Ум, наконец. 

Но даже при такой скудной базе знаний о современных интергалактических тенденциях Гэвин понимал, что не одни хумансы любили устраивать из подобных событий настоящее шоу. Ксеноморфы, очевидно, были в этом плане сторонниками ритуальных минимализма и функциональности.

Когда они с Найнсом продолжили свой путь, окружающие ксеноморфы обращали на Гэвина внимания не больше, чем до этого: разве что хвосты из-под его ног теперь исчезали так же, как и перед Найнсом.

Тот будто почувствовал замешательство своего хуманса — обвил кончик хвоста со сложенными шиповидными отростками вокруг запястья Гэвина.

— Теперьс-с-с ты один из хвос-с-стов девятого круга от Ис-с-с-значального, — произнёс Найнс с неподдельной гордостью. — Девятыйс-с-с круг, Девятыйс-с-с клан — единый хвос-с-ст. С-с-свой хвос-с-ст на пути не ляжет.

Гэвин повернул запястье, дотрагиваясь до мечевидного кончика хвоста: будучи хумансом, он вряд ли был способен в полной мере осознать, что такое быть частью ксеноморфского клана. Для него самого обряд охвостования, который они с Найнсом исполнили ровно год назад, оказался более значимым. Но Гэвин понимал, как важен сегодняшний ритуал для Найнса, и потому постарался вложить в свой ответ всё, что испытывал к ксеноморфу:

— Кщс-с-с, клик-клак. Клик-клак.


End file.
